In Decay/Where to Go Trailer
This is the transcript for the Where to Go trailer for In Decay. Transcript (At 0:00, '''NINE100 Studios present' is displayed. At 0:02, the screen is black. At 0:03, Alex is shown loading a magazine.) 'Riley Harper: Do you believe in it? '''Alex Walker: Believe in what? Riley: You know. Heaven. A god. Alex: I, uh, I try to. (At 0:12, the screen shows the NCS Prime logo. At 0:14, the screen is black. At 0:15, the screen shows Alex stabbing a Huntsman in an alley. At 0:21, the scene shows Riley drawing her bow. At 0:23, the scene shows a Huntsman pinning Lucy Walker against a wall. At 0:26, the scene shows Mike Pearce shooting. At 0:29, the scene shows an explosion in the street knocking people over. At 0:32, Tyler King's head is shown being pushed into the floor.) Alex (Voice-over): You know we don't have to do this. (At 0:37, an unrecognizable figure is shown sitting on the edge of a bed with a gun.) Alex (Voice-over): You're welcome to let yourself die. (At 0:42, Riley is shown pulling an arrow out of a Huntsman.) Alex (Voice-over): But everything we do. (At 0:48, Alex is shown killing a Huntsman with his Machete.) Alex (Voice-over): Everything we kill. (At 0:53, Alex is shown talking to the group.) Alex: We do it for a reason. (From 1:04 to 1:09, various scenes show Alex shooting and dodging Huntsmen. At 1:09, Lucy is shown talking to Alex.) Lucy Walker: This could be our chance. Alex: It's not going to happen, think about the future. Lucy: We won't have a future! (At 1:15, Alex is shown putting a magazine into a handgun. From 1:19 to 1:26, clips are shown of Alex shooting at Huntsmen and killing them with a machete. At 1:26, Naomi is shown is shown talking to Mike.) Mike: What do you think is going to happen? Naomi: He's got one person left he truly cares about. (At 1:31, Alex is shown stabbing a Huntsman that is grabbing Lucy.) Naomi (Voice-over): If she goes... (At 1:34, Lucy is shown attacking a Huntsman with a brick. At 1:37, Alex is shown clutching a rifle. At 1:39, the below speech occurs.) Naomi (Voice-over): ...he will break. (At 1:41, Alex is shown loading a shotgun while running, evading a Huntsman attack while doing it. At 1:46, Alex is shown pinned face first into a wall by a Huntsman, before escaping and slamming it's head into the hall. At 1:51, Alex is shown holding his stomach and struggling to stand, and at 1:54 lifts his handgun. At 1:57, Lucy is shown picking up a bloody shard from a mirror.) Mike (Voice-over): He'd do anything to stop that happening. (At 2:02, Alex is shown hacking violently at a Huntsman's head with his machete. At 2:08, Alex is shown punching Tyler to the ground and attacking him. At 2:13, Alex is shown looking at his machete.) Alex (Voice-over): It's all over, now. (At 2:18, Alex drives his machete into a table. At 2:20, the In Decay Logo is shown. At 2:25, the release date is shown, which fades out with the music.) Category:900bv Category:Trailers Category:In Decay